bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Renai Circulation
Ren'ai Circulation (恋愛サーキュレーション, Love Circulation) is the fourth opening theme of the Bakemonogatari anime series. It was performed by Kana Hanazawa, who voices Nadeko Sengoku. During the TV broadcast, it was only featured on Nadeko Snake: Part 2. During the home media release, its usage was expanded to Nadeko Snake: Part 1. It is also featured in Episode 05 of Koyomimonogatari as the fifth opening of the series. __TOC__ Lyrics TV Size Kanji= せーの でも　そんなんじゃ　だめ もう　そんなんじゃ　ほら 心は進化するよ もっと　もっと 言葉にすれば消えちゃう関係なら 言葉を消せばいいやって 思ってた　恐れてた だけど　あれ？　なんかちがうかも... せんりのみちもいっぽから！ 石のようにかたい　そんな意志で ちりもつもればやまとなでしこ？ 「し」抜きで　いや　死ぬ気で！ ふわふわり　ふわふわる あなたが名前を呼ぶ それだけで 宙へ浮かぶ ふわふわる　ふわふわり あなたが笑っている それだけで 笑顔になる 神様　ありがとう 運命のいたずらでも めぐり逢えたことが しあわせなの でも　そんなんじゃ　だめ もう　そんなんじゃ　ほら 心は進化するよ もっと　もっと そう　そんなんじゃ　やだ ねぇ　そんなんじゃ　まだ 私のこと　見ててね ずっと　ずっと |-| Romaji= (Se - no!) Demo son nanja dame Mou son naja hora Kokoro wa shinka suruyo Motto motto Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara Kotoba wo keseba iiyatte Omotteta osoretera Dakedo are? Nanka chigau kamo... Senri no michi mo ippo kara! Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato Nadeshiko? "Shi" nuke de Iya shinuki de! Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru Anata ga namae wo yobu Sore dake de chu he ukabu Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari Anata ga waratte iru Sore dake de egao ni naru Kami sama arigatou Unmei no itazura demo Meguri aeta koto ga shiawase nano Demo son nanja dame Mou son naja hora Kokoro wa shinka suruyo Motto motto Sou son nanja yada Nee son nanja mada Watashi no koto mitete ne zutto zutto |-| English= (Ready, set!) But that just won't do That won't do anymore, see My heart is evolving More and more If it's a relationship that will vanish well put into words, We can just make the words vanish instead That's what I thought, that's what I feared But wait, something's not right... A journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step! Armed with a resolve that's hard as rock, Every little drop makes a Yamato Nadeshiko? I will try without the "shi" - I mean, I will try if it would cost my life! Fluffy-fluffy, fluffy-fluffying You call my name And that's enough to make me float in space Fluffy-fluffying, fluffy-fluffy You're laughing And that's enough to make me smile Thank you, God Even if it was a twist of fate I was lucky to have met you and I feel blessed But that just won't do That won't do anymore, see My heart is evolving More and more Right, that's not what I want Hey, that's still not good enough Please watch over me, forever and forever TV Size Romaji and English translation by Aniplex of America Full Version Kanji= せーの でも　そんなんじゃ　だめ もう　そんなんじゃ　ほら 心は進化するよ もっと　もっと 言葉にすれば消えちゃう関係なら 言葉を消せばいいやって 思ってた　恐れてた だけど　あれ？　なんかちがうかも... せんりのみちもいっぽから！ 石のようにかたい　そんな意志で ちりもつもればやまとなでしこ？ 「し」抜きで　いや　死ぬ気で！ ふわふわり　ふわふわる あなたが名前を呼ぶ それだけで 宙へ浮かぶ ふわふわる　ふわふわり あなたが笑っている それだけで 笑顔になる 神様　ありがとう 運命のいたずらでも めぐり逢えたことが しあわせなの でも　そんなんじゃ　だめ もう　そんなんじゃ　ほら 心は進化するよ もっと　もっと そう　そんなんじゃ　やだ ねぇ　そんなんじゃ　まだ 私のこと　見ててね ずっと　ずっと 私の中のあなたほど あなたの中の私の存在は まだまだ　大きくないことも わかってるけれど 今この同じ　瞬間 共有してる　実感 ちりもつもればやまとなでしこ！ 略して？　ちりつもやまとなでこ！ くらくらり　くらくらる あなたを見上げたら それだけで まぶしすぎて くらくらる　くらくらり あなたを想っている それだけで とけてしまう 神様　ありがとう 運命のいたずらでも めぐり逢えたことが しあわせなの コイスル　キセツハ　ヨクバリ circulation コイスル　キモチハ　ヨクバリ circulation コイスル　ヒトミハ　ヨクバリ circulation コイスル　オトメハ　ヨクバリ circulation ふわふわり　ふわふわる あなたが名前を呼ぶ それだけで 宙へ浮かぶ ふわふわる　ふわふわり あなたが笑っている それだけで 笑顔になる 神様　ありがとう 運命のいたずらでも めぐり逢えたことが しあわせなの でも　そんなんじゃ　だめ もう　そんなんじゃ　ほら 心は進化するよ　 もっと　もっと そう　そんなんじゃ　やだ ねぇ　そんなんじゃ　まだ 私のこと　見ててね ずっと　ずっと |-| Romaji and English= Gallery Artwork 01.jpg|CD Cover 10.jpg 07.jpg Videos Hanazawa_Kana-Renai_Circulation-full_song(Romaji_Lyrics) Bakemonogatari Opening 4 ("Ren'ai Circulation") References Navigation es:Renai Circulation it:Ren'ai Circulation Category:Music and Soundtracks Category:Bakemonogatari Opening Theme Category:Opening Theme Songs